Dolor profundo
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Nadeshiko es una dragoncita alegre con un triste trauma que solo el tiempo podra curar.


**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Lezhdraka es propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Taiyo: Sol en japonés**

**Suisen: Narciso**

**Zeref: dios de los dragones en mi fic**

**Disfruten esta historia de mi occ que sale en dos reinos en peligro**

_Letras inclinadas recuerdos_

**Dolor Profundo**

Ohayo soy Nadeshiko Haruno una dragoncita japonesa de color fucsia y cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, mis ojos son verdes y mis cuernos pequeños al ser hembra. Esta es una historia que ni a mi prometido Ryu le he contado esto es muy personal pero sé que puedo confiar en ustedes. Verán ese incidente ocurrió hace dos años yo aun era inocente y alegre, ahora no hay noche que no tenga pesadillas con ese desastroso hecho.

_Era un hermoso día de primavera iba a ser un gran suceso los Wyverns irían a visitar nuestro reino o al menos eso pensaba pero lastimosamente no sería la realeza la que nos visitaría. Nuestros visitantes eran un par de soldados y un general Wyver que es alto como un manzano, de ojos amarillos, de escamas rojo sangre y bípedo; sus patas traseras tienen tres dedos con garras negras, hacia adelante y uno hacia atrás y se asemejan a las patas de un dinosaurio. Sus musculosos brazos delanteros acaban en manos de siete dedos con uñas negras; su cabeza es similar a la de un caimán y casi no tiene cuello, dando la impresión de que es jorobado."_

_Una gruesa y larga cola cilíndrica cae hacia atrás, con una hilera de púas anaranjadas que surgen en su nuca hasta la punta de su cola; y algunas escamas flexibles, que se vuelven anaranjadas en la punta, surgen tras su cabeza y dan la impresión de un peinado rasta. En mi opinión era un sujeto horrible, unos guardias de Tamashi-sama los ayudaron a subir. Nuestro reino se encuentra en las nubes como las ciudades equinas de Cloudsdale y Heaventown la única diferencia es que algunas de nuestras casas son de otro material que no es nube las casas mía y la de mi Koichi y la mía son hechas de madera, con ayuda de los Sinfonianos logramos mantener las cosas que no son de nube a flote como el monumento a Asura-sama el padre de Tamashi-sama y el tercer sabio mas poderoso. Aparentemente las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Esos brutos fingieron ser educados frente a Tamashi-sama por fortuna Ryu-kun estaba enfermo ese día, cosa que me alegra muchísimo él hubiese odiado a ese Lezhdraka más que yo._

_Luego de almorzar con esos barbaros Tamashi-sama, mi padre, hermana, yo y los brutos nos encaminamos al salón de conferencias._

_-Lord Tamashi ¿Por qué no contamos con la presencia de su hijo y esposa?-Pregunta intrigado ese sucio animal que se hace llamar general._

_-Mi esposa esta cuidando de mi hijo anoche pesco un resfriado al bañarse con agua helada.- Informa educadamente Tamashi-sama._

_-Es una pena la presencia del joven amo hubiese sido muy grata.-Contesta el cerdo con escamas mientras observa a mi hermana Suisen de forma lasciva._

_Y si yo fuera macho no lo culparía mi hermana es muy hermosa. Es mal alta que yo pero en el color de ojos, escama y pelo es similar a mí se podría decir que yo soy una versión miniatura de ella con la diferencia de que por ser una cría carezco de sus medidas noventa, cincuenta y nueve, noventa. Ella me anima diciéndome que al crecer seré igual a ella. Claro que ese día fue una bendición no desarrollarme aun._

_Mi pobre hermana también noto la lujuriosa mirada de ese depravado a excepción de Tamashi-sama, Padre y los demás presentes._

_Cuendo la conferencia termino, tanto Suisen como yo esperábamos no volver a ver a esos individuos de nuevo; pero lamentablemente no fue así._

_-Fue una hermosa noche Lord Tamashi, Lord Taiyo es un lastima no tener donde hospedarnos.-Dice un soldado Wyvern._

_-Sería un honor que ustedes guerreros pasen la noche en mi casa.- Propone mi padre._

_Ante nuestra mirada de decepción y angustia de mi hermana y yo._

_-Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos Lord Taiyo, compartir su hogar con usted y sus encantadoras hijas es un gran honor que no merecemos nosotros unos gusanos asquerosos.-Dice el bruto arrogante aparentando humildad._

_-El honor es mío caballeros ¡Vamos a mi casa a festejar la noche es joven!-Exclama con alegría padre que es un dragón algo largo pero no tanto como Tamashi sama su cabello es de color negro y sus escamas son de color café. Tres sirvientes ayudan a los Wyvern a llegar a mi casa. Como terrateniente mi padre es muy importante y nuestra casa es una de las mas grandes y hermosas._

_-Tiene una casa muy hermosa Lord Taiyo.-Comenta el idiota Lezhdraka viendo aun a mi hermana._

_-O cierto que tonto soy olvide presentarles a mis hijas ella es mi hija mayor Suisen.-Presenta mi padre a mi hermana- Y ella es mi hija menor Nadeshiko.-me presenta mi padre señalándome._

_-¡Es un gusto!-Saludan "amablemente" los brutos fijándose solo en mi hermana._

_Al adentrarse más en mi palacio los "guerreros" se acomodaron en uno de nuestros muebles más finos y recargaron sus sucias patas en una de en una de nuestras mesas. Los sirvientes la noche libre, así que quienes tuvieron que atenderlos por vergonzoso que fuera admitirlo fuimos mi hermana y yo._

_Cocinamos bocadillos de esmeralda que devoraron como si no hubieran comido en días._

_-Lady Suisen las gemas en esta deliciosa que tus perfectas garras cocinaron para nosotros no se compara con el brillo de tus bellos ojos.-Suelta el sucio esperpento tanto Sui-chan y yo sabemos que él nunca miro sus ojos al decir eso su vista estaba fija en el escote que el kimono blanco de flores rojas de mi hermana dejaba ver. Ella a duras penas intentaba cubrirlo._

_-Deshi cariño ¿Podrías servirle más sake a nuestros invitados?-Ordena Padre._

_Obedezco conteniendo mi furia al ver a ese Lezhdraka que aprovecho la distracción de mi padre para darle una palmada en el trasero a mi pobre hermana. En ese momento me hubiese gustado cortarle la garra. Como ultima humillación para mí pobre hermana a petición del degenerado mi hermana realizo una danza de abanicos para divertir a esos ebrios que bebían y bebían sake como si no hubiera mañana. Al terminar la danza padre se fue a dormir graso error_

_Al marcharse padre el verdadero tormento comenzó. No paraban de pedir sake y comida, claro que de preferencia la camarera era mi hermana. Que con tristeza vi que no paraban de molestarla y decirle obscenidades como._

_-Ojala quisieras tener un huevo pronto, por que con gusto te haría tres.-Dice un "soldado."_

_O _

_-El macho que llegue a casarse contigo será todo un suertudo.-Dice un subordinado de ese asqueroso._

_-¡Si porque compartirá el lecho contigo!-Exclama la lagartija ebria completando la frase de su compañero._

_Suisen los ignoro claro. Aunque ella no me engaña sus ojos reflejan el dolor que no les mostraría a esos animales. Ella se marcho a la sala sin darse cuenta que ese borracho repugnante la seguía muy de cerca. Yo flote sigilosamente evitando ser vista. El maldito la acorralo en un rincón de una de las paredes de la sala impidiéndole cualquier tipo de escape._

_-Cariño quisiera que te sentaras a mi lado un momento.-Le ordena el pervertido a Sui-chan señalándole el sofá de la sala._

_Ella se sienta a su lado mientras el bebe más sake los observe largo tiempo. Por fortuna solo habla incoherencias y bebía más alcohol._

_-Sabes preciosa…Hip en días como este agradezco tener una hembra de…hip buen ver como tú.-_

_-Si pasar una noche de primavera con un Baka como tú es el sueño de toda hembra.-Le contesta Sui-chan con sarcasmo._

_-Me alegra…Hip que pienses así.-Habla el desgraciado para luego vomitar en el suelo._

_-¡Bésame linda! ¡te amo! ¡hip! ¡te amooo con todo mi corrazón!-_

_Mi hermana no es tonta sabe como engañar a tipos como él._

_-Por supuesto guapo cierra los ojos y prepárate para el mejor beso de tú vida.-Contesta mi hermana fingiendo ternura._

_El mastodonte cierra los ojos Sui-chan concentra electricidad en su dedo y la posa en sus sucios labios, dándole una fuerte descarga; pero para sorpresa de ambas no muere._

_-¡Hip! ¡madre de Zeref! ¡nunca me habían besado así! ¡hip! ¡bésame de nuevo!-_

_-Yo creo que ese beso fue suficiente cielo, tengo que velar el sueño de mi hermana.-Se escusa valientemente mi hermana cosa que me alegro a mi; pero a él no._

_-Cierto tienes una hermana muy bonita. Si no me besas..., sabes lo juguetones que son los niños. Jugando puede ahogarse en un río, o romperse la cabeza cayendo de un árbol.-Amenaza la bestia acorralándola más para mantenerla a su lado._

_Comprendo la expresión de terror de mi hermana no me gusta nada como van las cosas._

_-bien haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no le hagas nada a mi hermana.-_

_-Eso me gusta, me gusta... será una larga noche...-_

_Contesta triunfante el bárbaro posando sus asquerosos labios sobre los de Sui-chan. Hice lo más sensato que podía hacer volar a despertar a mi padre.-Vuelo lo más rápido que puedo sin ser vista hasta llegar a la habitación de mi padre lo zarandeo logrando al fin despertarlo._

_-Deshi ya es muy tarde ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta adormilado._

_-¡Padre ven rápido!-_

_-¡Que sucede!-Pregunta preocupado._

_-¡No hay tiempo para explicar padre sígueme!-Le grito desesperada tirando de su cabello._

_Padre se levanta de su cama y vuela a mi lado._

_-Hija ¿Qué pasa?-Insiste padre._

_-Solo sígueme.-Respondo, mientras sigo volando lo mas rápido que puedo seguida de él. Al momento de llegar a donde está mi hermana por fortuna no está la bestia pero se nota que esta perturbada y desalineada._

_-Hija ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunta padre al verla en ese estado._

_-Nada padre, me di un golpe en la cabeza es todo.-Contesta dulcemente mi hermana con tristeza y pena en sus ojos._

_-No es nada grave ¿Verdad? hija.-_

_-No padre descuida llevare a Deshi a su cama y me tomare un baño.-Informa mi hermana.-Pero de preferencia que sea en tu habitación.-Agrega ella nerviosa y no la culpo esa noche bañarse lejos de padre es peligroso._

_Los tres nos marchamos. Padre vuelve a su habitación y nosotras vamos a mi habitación donde tengo varías pregunta para mi hermana._

_-Buenas noches hermanita.-Dice cariñosa Sui-chan mientras me arropa._

_-Hermana ¿No te hizo nada verdad?-_

_Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos._

_-Tú ¿lo viste todo?-Pregunta con tristeza ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo._

_-Solo vi cuando ese bruto te beso.-Contesto con ira._

_-Hizo algo más.-Me señala su kimono noto que el escote de este está flojo._

_Eso me aterro pensé en lo peor. Ella nota mi reacción, sonríe un poco._

_-Tranquila aun soy pura lo único que hizo fue…-Para la explicación que no era necesaria era fácil de suponer que paso._

_-Y todo por mi culpa.-Digo deprimida con la cabeza gacha siento como mi dulce hermana me abraza._

_-No es tu culpa hermanita, tu me salvaste pudo ser peor además le prometí a madre en su lecho de muerte que te protegería a toda costa._

_-No a ese precio.-_

_-Tranquila en el fondo sabía que estaría bien Zeref-sama en su infinita bondad me dio a una hermana como tú y no me arrepiento de eso.-Contesta con ternura mi hermana mientras acaricia mi cabello y besa mi frente.-Duerme bien hermanita.-Es lo último que me dice antes de marcharse y apagar las luces._

_Esa noche le rece a Zeref por una hora rogándole protección para mi familia y que esos barbaros nunca volvieran a pisar mi casa._

_Al día siguiente a primera hora mis pobres sirvientes tuvieron que limpiar el desorden que esos descarados dejaron. Y al parecer Zeref sama escucho mis oraciones por que se marcharon al terminar de desayunar. Los guardias de Tamashi-sama los ayudaron a descender a tierra lejos de nosotros._

_Ahora me preparo para viajar a Canterlot en algunos días será la reunión de los sabios, además allí estará Ryu-kun. Suisen no vendrá estará ocupada cuidando de su huevo al lado de su esposo un macho que si la respeta y merece. Me alegro por ella poco a poco esta superando nuestro problema; pero a mi aun me cuesta olvidar algo tan horrible solo espero que con el tiempo vuelva a tener sueños felices, por ahora solo Zeref-sama y el destino son mis guías por ello ya no temo a lo que pueda pasar. Con una gran sonrisa termino de empacar y voy al encuentro de mi amado en Equestria._

_Fin _

_Espero que les guste comenten._


End file.
